Mending A Broken Heart
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Maria just got dumped by her long time boyfriend CM Punk and falls into the arms of one of her friends Jeff Hardy. They start getting closer but is Maria ready to put her heart into another relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Maria put the rest of her clothes in her closet then went downstairs and out the door. She threw the boxes into the dumpster then went back up to her condo that she moved into after she got dumped by her long time boyfriend Phil Brooks, known to the wrestling world as CM Punk. After sitting on the couch Maria decided to listen to some music so she turned on the cd player and the first song that came on was 'And It Feels Like' By Leann Rimes. She felt a tear making it's way from her eye down her left cheek then lied her head down on a pillow as she thought about her ex.

_"What went wrong?"_

That's all she could think about, they seemed so happy. They had a wonderful date one night and the next night he dumped her without an explanation. Maria grabbed her cell phone and changed the picture of her and Phil to a picture of her and her best friend Candice Michelle. She then looked at her messages and felt like she was going to begin crying like crazy when she saw that she hasn't deleted the last message from her ex yet.

_I can't continue seeing see anymore. Goodbye._

_-Phil_

Maria deleted the message then put the phone down on the coffee table then noticed the time was 8:20 so she decided to change. Maria put on blue jeans with a gold belt, a black t-shirt, and a white hoodie. She slid on a pair of black wedged sandals then brushed her brown hair and pulled it into a ponytail. After applying make up Maria grabbed her keys and put on sunglasses then got into her car and drove to the arena Raw was being held. When she got to her locker room a half an hour later Maria put her bag down on the bench then read through the list of matches and interviews. As she looked down the list she came across her name and felt tears in her eyes when she saw that she had to interview her ex CM Punk.

_"just act normal Maria, don't let him upset you."_

Maria changed into a black dress and black boots then took the rubber band out of her hair and put a headband in it. She made her way to the interview area and took the microphone in her hand then saw Phil walk towards her.

"listen let me explain myself." Phil said.

"why? You dumped me over a text message after years of being together that's how you break up with me, you can't explain yourself."

"Maria your not being fair." Phil said.

"I'm not being fair, I'm not being fair! You know what's not fair, you breaking up with me through a text message that's not fair."

While this argument the camera man and other staff tried to tell them that they were one live television but they didn't hear them.

"want to know why I broke up with you that way?"

"yeah I would like to know why you broke up with me after many years of being together." Maria said as glared at Phil.

"It's because I don't love you anymore, I love Mickie James! I didn't want to tell you face to face because I didn't want to see you crying!" Phil yelled.

"well it looks like you have to." Maria said while crying then started hearing "CM Punk Sucks!" chants.

She turned towards the camera feeling shocked and embarrassed that the whole argument was heard by every fan around the world.

"oh my god." Maria muttered then ran off.

Maria soon stopped and fell down against the wall then continued crying. She's never been hurt like this before, how could somebody be so cruel? Especially when she gave Phil everything, all her heart and he just threw it away like it was nothing. After awhile Maria calmed down and stood up then walked to her locker room and changed back into the clothes she was in when she came to the arena but she left her hair down. Maria then heard a knock on the door and answered it to see her Candice Michelle standing there with a box of cordial cherries.

"sweetie I'm so sorry. I saw everything." Candice said.

"I know everybody did." Maria said wiping a tear as she sat back down on the couch.

"here. I know you like to eat these when your upset." Candice said sitting next to Maria and gave her the box of chocolate.

"thanks." Maria said taking one of the chocolate cover cherries and ate it.

"don't worry about Phil you will find someone so much better." Candice said trying to cheer up her usually bubbly friend.

"thanks Candi but tonight I'm just not feeling a pep talk right now." Maria said standing up and walked out of the room.

"Ria wait!" Candice yelled as caught up to Maria.

"what?" Maria asked.

"what are you doing?" Candice asked.

"I'm just going for a walk…alone." Maria said walking off.

Maria turned her head a little to see Candice with an upset expression on her face, she didn't mean to be mean to her friend when she was just trying to help but right now Maria just needed to be alone. She stopped near the curtain and looked at the TV then saw Mickie standing next to Phil, raising his hand which must mean he won his match against Jeff Hardy. Maria couldn't stand seeing Mickie hugging Phil so she ran through the curtain and down the ramp, hearing cheers as she made her way to the ring. When she got into the ring Maria waited for Mickie to turn around before she speared her down and started punching her like crazy. Maria felt Phil's arms go around her waist and pull her away from Mickie but she quickly elbowed her ex in the nose then went back to attacking her enemy.

"how dare you steal my boyfriend!" Maria yelled.

Maria felt herself being pulled away from Mickie again but this time it was by Jeff and taken out of the ring. Once backstage Maria calmed down a bit.

"I don't blame you for what you did." Jeff said giving Maria a water bottle.

"then why did you stop me?" Maria asked and took a sip out of her water bottle.

"because you would have killed her." Jeff said.

"I know, that's what I was looking to do." Maria replied.

"it's going to be okay." Jeff said.

"I would like to believe it is but I still don't know." Maria said.

Jeff went over to Maria and hugged her then rubbed her back as she started crying.

"it's okay, I'm here." Jeff whispered.

"I'm glad you are." Maria said as Jeff continued to comfort her during this heartbreaking time.

**I hope you like the first chapter and make sure you check out the fic cover. Also check out my other stories and fic covers and leave a review. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria got home and went straight to bed after changing into pink pajama pants and a sleeveless white shirt. After a couple hours she moaned when she was suddenly woken up with the sound of her cell phone ringing like crazy. Maria looked at the clock that said 2:25 am then answered her cell phone and heard her friend Torrie on the other end of the phone.

"hey Ria!" Torrie yelled with full of excitement.

"Tor, it's two twenty-five in the morning." Maria said annoyed.

"really? I'm sorry." Torrie said apologetically.

"it's okay." Maria said knowing Torrie was on the other side of the world, on her honeymoon.

"so how's it like being Mrs. Cena?" Maria asked with a smile.

"amazing, John is the greatest guy in the world and Italy is beautiful." Torrie said.

"well you better have taken pictures because last time we were in Italy I couldn't see all the things I wanted to."

"don't worry Maria I did and I saw what happened on Raw, Phil is such a jerk." Torrie said.

"yeah he is but I got payback on that bitch who took Phil from me." Maria said.

"yeah I saw, great job by the way. I can't believe we were friends with her." Torrie said shocked.

"I know, so when are you coming back?" Maria asked.

"two more days. I'll let you sleep now, see you in two days." Torrie said.

"see you two, bye." Maria said hanging up then went back to sleep.

--Hours later Maria woke up and it was 11:30 am. She got out of bed and changed in a jean skirt, black leggings, a red shirt that had a gold crown printed on it, and black peep toe heels. After brushing her hair and applying make up she heard a knock on her door then answered it and saw Jeff.

"hey Jeff." Maria said.

"hey, I just wanted to see how you were doing after last night." Jeff said.

"I'm okay, thanks. Come on in." Maria said moving so Jeff could come inside.

"thanks." Jeff said stepping into Maria's apartment.

"would you like something to drink?" Maria asked.

"sure, whatever you have is fine." Jeff said.

"okay. Make yourself comfortable." Maria said getting two water bottles then gave one to Jeff as he sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him.

"thanks." Jeff said taking a sip out of the bottle.

"your welcome." Maria said with a smile.

"so did you just move in here?" Jeff asked seeing a couple small boxes.

"yeah after Phil broke up with me." Maria said

"hey Ria can I ask you something?" Jeff asked nervously.

"uh sure." Maria said.

"would you like to go out maybe tomorrow night?" Jeff asked.

Maria almost spit her water out when she heard Jeff, she swallowed her water then looked at Jeff.

"um Jeff I don't know. It's not that I don't like you, I'm just not ready." Maria said.

"oh okay, see you later." Jeff said getting up and walked towards the door.

"wait Jeff." Maria said but it was too late, he was already gone.

Maria sighed, how could she just let him leave like that? She then heard a knock on the door and practically ran to it, hoping it was Jeff so she could apologize but it was Candice Michelle.

"hey sweetie, saw what you did last night. Way to go." Candice said with a smile.

"thanks." Maria said upsettingly.

"what's wrong?" Candice asked concerned.

"nothing." Maria said.

"cut the crap, I know when something is wrong with you so tell me." Candice said taking Maria and sat her down on the couch.

"okay fine. Jeff asked me out on a date and I rejected." Maria said.

"oh my god, are you serious?" Candice asked.

"yes. I'm just not ready after everything with Phil, I can't believe he loves someone else." Maria said.

"it'll be okay. Plus Torrie's coming back early from her honeymoon." Candice said with a smile.

"really, why?" Maria asked.

"John sprained his ankle." Candice said.

"what a klutz." Maria said with a laugh.

"I know." Candice said laughing along with Maria.

--

Later, Maria rang the doorbell of John and Torrie's house and Torrie answered with a smile.

"hey Ria." Torrie said hugging her.

"hey." Maria said with a smile.

Maria came into the house and her smile went away when she saw Jeff was in the living room watching a football game with John.

"Jeff's here." Maria said with a whisper.

"yeah, why are you whispering?" Torrie asked.

"come here." Maria said grabbing Torrie arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"what's going on?" Torrie asked.

"well earlier Jeff asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him and I rejected." Maria said.

"oh Ria I'm sorry, your not ready. I understand." Torrie said giving her friend a hug.

"thanks Tor." Maria said hugging her friend back.

--

Jeff saw Maria go into the kitchen with Torrie and looked at John angry.

"how come you didn't tell me Maria was coming over?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't know she was coming over, why are you angry?" John asked.

"no reason. How did you sprain your ankle?" Jeff asked.

"well I fell down the stairs, in the hotel. Don't tell Torrie but I did it purposely." John said.

"what? Why?" Jeff asked shocked.

"well they didn't have the channel the game's on so I fell down the stairs to see the game." John said.

"but it was your honeymoon." Jeff said.

"yeah I know, I'll make it up to Torrie later." John said.

Jeff laughed then suddenly the TV turned off and he looked to his right to see Torrie extremely angry and looking at John.

"you did what?" Torrie asked walking over to John.

"Torrie, hi baby." John said nervously as he stared at his angry wife.

"I can't believe you ruined the rest of our honeymoon for a football game!" Torrie yelled rolling up a magazine and hit John's injured right ankle with it.

"OW!" John yelled grabbed his ankle.

"Jeff, Maria you two better leave now unless you want to see John get murdered!" Torrie yelled and continued hitting John with the magazine.

"Torrie stop!" John yelled grabbing a pillow and tried to protect himself from getting hit.

Maria laughed a little as she and Jeff stepped out of the house. She looked at Jeff once they were outside.

"listen, I'm so sorry about before." Maria said.

"it's okay, I should have realized that you weren't ready yet." Jeff said.

"hey at least I didn't purposely injure myself to get out of it." Maria said jokingly.

"yeah, John is dead meat. He was a good friend too." Jeff said laughing.

"I don't think he's going to be watching football for awhile." Maria said as he walked to her car with Jeff.

"me neither." Jeff said then stopped when they got to Maria's car.

"see you later." Maria said.

"see you later." Jeff said walking to his car.

"and hopefully when we see each other I'll be over Phil." Maria muttered as she got into her car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria walked into the arena wearing black jeans, a white tank top, and a leopard printed hoodie. She made her way to her locker room when she saw John sitting on a chair while Torrie yelled at him.

"what's going on this time?" Maria asked with a chuckle.

"she's still mad at me for the honeymoon thing even though it's not a big deal." John said.

"not a big deal! It is a big deal you moron!" Torrie shouted.

"John it is a big deal." Maria said.

"see what did I tell you." Torrie said crossing her arms.

"you didn't really tell me, you more like yelled at me." John said.

"John just shut up." Maria said.

"I'm not going to listen to you." John said.

"you might want to start!" Torrie yelled smacking John on the head.

"hey aren't you going to help me?" John yelled looking at his crutches that he couldn't reach.

"oh sorry sweetie." Torrie said with a sweet smile and grabbed the crutches then walked to John but instead of giving them to him she threw the crutches down the hallway.

"Torrie." Maria said shocked as Torrie started walking away.

"Ria could you please get my crutches?" John asked.

"sorry John, you got yourself in trouble now you have to get yourself out of it." Maria said as she caught up to Torrie.

--

Jeff then walked through the doors of the arena and almost tripped as he started walking down the hallway, not noticing John's crutches on the floor. He laughed as he picked them up and walked towards John then held them out for him to grab.

"missing something John?" Jeff asked.

"well thank you. At least someone is nice to me." John said taking the crutches then stood up with the crutches support.

"John you have got to stop getting Torrie mad." Jeff said.

"it's not my fault, she always gets mad at me for no reason." John complained.

"there has to be a reason." Jeff said.

"lets stop talking about me and start talking about how much you love Maria." John said.

"you know what John I can see why Torrie gets mad at you, your annoying." Jeff said pushing John making him fall on the floor.

"hey!" John yelled as Jeff walked away laughing.

Jeff continued walking until he got to his locker room and opened the door to see Mickie James sitting on the bench with a smile.

"what are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Mickie said standing up and walked over to Jeff.

"why?" Jeff asked.

"because I just do." Mickie said with her hand on Jeff's chest.

"Mickie stay away from me." Jeff said pushing Mickie away from him.

"oh come on Jeff. I'm so much prettier then Maria, you don't need to be with her." Mickie said.

"first of all I'm not with Maria, second no your not, and third you're a slut!" Jeff yelled at a shocked Mickie James.

"your going to be mine Jeff Hardy. I got Phil and I'm going to get you." Mickie said as she walked out of the room.

Jeff shook his head and closed the door then started getting ready for Raw when he heard a knock on the door.

"yes?" Jeff asked kind of frustrated, hoping it wasn't Mickie.

"it's Maria."

"oh Maria, come on in." Jeff said.

"are you okay?" Maria asked as she came in.

"yeah, why?" Jeff asked.

"because you sounded kind of frustrated." Maria said.

"oh it's nothing, really." Jeff said.

"what was Mickie doing in here?" Maria asked.

"what are you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Mickie James, the woman who stole my ex boyfriend from me." Maria said.

"oh, she was just saying some stuff. I didn't really care for any of it." Jeff said.

_"at least she didn't steal another guy I like but who knows she probably will."_

"Well I just came to say good luck during your match." Maria said with a smile.

"thanks Ria." Jeff said with a smile.

"well I have to go, Torrie and I are going to get ice cream." Maria said about to head out of the room but Jeff grabbed her hand.

"wait can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"sure." Maria said fiddling with her fingers that she hid in the pocket of her hoodie, wondering what Jeff was going to ask.

"will you go out with me?" Jeff asked nervously.

"um…" Maria started as she tried to decide what to say to Jeff.

"if your not ready it's okay." Jeff said a little upset.

"Jeff it's just…Phil…he…" Maria started but just couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"it's okay I understand." Jeff said with a small smile as he walked out of his locker room.

Maria sighed as she walked out of the room, she couldn't believe she probably gave up any chance of being with Jeff. Why couldn't see be over Phil yet? She walked down the hallway feeling upset then heard Torrie's voice and faked a smile as she turned around.

"hey ready for ice cream?" Torrie asked.

"yeah." Maria said as she and Torrie went to Torrie's car and drove to Friendly's for ice cream.

--

Half and hour later the two divas were sitting at a table eating ice cream. Maria was having a Mint Cookie Crush and Torrie was having a Strawberry Shortcake Sundae.

"okay what's wrong?" Torrie asked.

"what? Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Maria asked.

"because your just poking at your ice cream and you look upset." Torrie said.

"okay, well Jeff asked me out." Maria said.

"really, what did you say?" Torrie asked excitingly.

"I kind of refused." Maria said.

"why? You like him don't you?" Torrie asked.

"yes but I don't know if I'm ready yet." Maria said.

"don't worry you will be soon." Torrie said reassuringly.

"thanks Tor." Maria said.

_"only if I believed that."_

Maria continued eating her ice cream as she thought about Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria stepped into her hotel room and fell onto her bed then stared at the wall. She wanted to be with Jeff so bad but just couldn't get past the hurt and humiliation Phil put her through. Maria grabbed her ipod and started shuffling through the songs then lied her head on a pillow as she listened to 'Take A Bow' by Rihanna.

_How 'bout a round of applause  
Yeah...  
Standing ovation  
Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah..._

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show...  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_Ohh..._

_And the award for, the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech ohh_

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow..._

But it's over now

Maria felt tears in her eyes, she needed Jeff so damn bad.

"_How am I supposed to get through this?"_

The next song then started and it was 'I Need You' by Leann Rimes.

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

Maria threw her ipod onto her bed and ran to the door then ran out of her hotel room. She knew if she wanted to get over this she needed Jeff, he knew her and knew how to make her feel okay whenever she felt upset. Maria remembered the time when Jeff was there to helped her against an angry ex boyfriend after Maria kissed someone during a storyline.

**Flashback**

Maria fell to the ground after being pushed roughly against the wall. She cried as she tried crawling to the door with bruises on her arms and face as well as a busted lip but her angry boyfriend stepped on her hand.

"ow, stop Jake please." Maria pleaded with pain.

"oh dare you cheat on me!" Jake yelled as he put more pressure on Maria's hand then took his hand off her hand.

"I didn't cheat on you. It was only a storyline." Maria said as she held her hand.

"but you liked the kiss! Didn't you!?" Jake asked as he grabbed Maria by her hair.

"no I didn't! Help please someone help me!" Maria yelled.

"no one's going to help a pathetic slut like you!" Jake yelled and threw Maria down.

Maria breathed in and out but very breath was getting harder with her ribs killing her after being stomped on hundreds of times. She felt lightheaded as she looked at Jake who was just staring at her with a smile on his face.

"you must feel satisfied that all you have on your record is beating women." Maria muttered with disgust as she kept trying to breath.

"what was that?" Jake asked as he put a foot full of pressure on Maria's ribs.

"STOP!" Maria yelled as more tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"shut up you little…" Jake started shouting but was interrupted when someone broke the door down and speared him to the floor.

Maria looked at Jake being speared down by Jeff Hardy with relief and happiness even though she couldn't really show it as pain kept reminding her of the pain that Jake has caused her to feel.

Jeff was soon separated from Jake by the security and went over to the beaten, bruised, and broken Maria Kanellis as Jake was taken out of the room.

"it's okay now, I'm here." Jeff said.

"Jeff… thank…you." Maria stuttered in between breath then passed out from all of the pain.

**End Of Flashback**

Maria stood outside Jeff's hotel room door. How did she always end up in relationships with the worst guys in the world. How come she's only considered Jeff as a friend until the day Phil broke up with her, why did it take so long even after everything Jeff has done for her? From day one she's always needed Jeffery Nero Hardy.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you_

She smiled as she thought of the lyrics to that song and knocked on the door then waited.

"_As long as I have Jeff I think I can get over Phil." _

Maria's frown faded once the door opened and she saw the person standing there in front of her.

"Mickie what are you doing here!?" Maria asked.

"why else would I be in Jeff Hardy's hotel room?" Mickie asked with an evil smirk on her face as an obviously drunk Jeff Hardy came up and stood behind Mickie.

"hey Ria." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"bye Jeff." Maria said with tears rolling down her cheeks and falling to the floor.

She started running towards the elevator and once the doors opened Maria ran in and she fell to the floor then continued crying. Maria didn't even notice that someone was standing in the elevator, watching her crying with a pretend concern look on his face.

"Maria what's wrong?" Phil asked as he sat on the floor.

Maria looked at Phil and glared.

"oh like you care. This is all your fault anyway." Maria said as she wiped away some tears.

"I do Ria and I love you, what's wrong?" Phil asked, acting like he actually gave a shit.

She looked at him with confusion. Was he serious?!

**I'm so sorry it took forever for an update, stupid writer's block! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway though. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Maria stared at Phil then shook her head with disbelief before she stood up. She started to walk away then turned and glared at Phil.

"Do you actually believe that I'm so stupid to believe that you care about me?" Maria asked.

"I do care about you Ria, I never stopped caring about you." Phil said.

"If you never stopped caring for me then you never would have cheated on me." Maria said.

"That was a mistake, I swear to you I never meant to hurt you." Phil said.

"The only mistake that was committed was me ever trusting you with my heart." Maria said.

"Maria I love you, I promise you I won't ever hurt you again." Phil said.

"Oh yes you will, once a cheater always a cheater! You never wanted just me, you wanted me and every other girl you could lay your eyes on!" Maria yelled.

She stared at Phil then looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Was I the other woman to a previous relationship?" Maria asked.

"Do I have to answer that question?" Phil asked.

She shook her head then wiped the tears from her eyes before looking back up and glared at Phil.

"I got my answer already when you answered my question with another question." Maria said.

"Maria it's not too late for us to get back together." Phil said.

Maria simply laughed in Phil's face.

"Yes it is Phil, it was too late to catch me as I fell the night you broke my heart and now as I stand here in front of you it's too late to get me to love you."

"It's never too late." Phil said.

Maria looked at Phil then repeated the words in her head.

"_It's not to late, it's never too late." _

"Jeff. I love Jeff." Maria said.

"No you don't, you love me." Phil said with anger in his eyes.

"I hate you!" Maria yelled before she slapped Phil.

Maria turned then walked away. She went down the hallway with confidence in her step to finally get revenge on Mickie James. The person who ruined her relationship with Phil, which may have ended up to be a good thing. Phil was no good for her. If he wouldn't have cheated on her with Mickie he just would have cheated on her with someone else. Maria smirked as she stood at the door then knocked on it.

Mickie stood at the door and was about to say something but she was tackled down to the floor by Maria.

"Get off of me!" Mickie yelled as she tried to cover her face from Maria's punches.

After a couple minutes later Maria got off Mickie and threw her out of the room and turned around but didn't notice she didn't close the door all the way.

Maria went into the bedroom then saw Jeff on the bed looking at the wall.

"Jeff?" Maria asked as she walked closer to the bed.

"Hey Ria." Jeff said with a smile but continued to look at the wall.

"What are you staring at?" Maria asked.

"My painting, it's pretty isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"You painted the ceiling?" Maria asked with shock.

"Yeah after I had a couple of drinks with Mickie and she suggested to go into the bedroom then I saw paint and paint brushes so I painted." Jeff said.

"Did you and Mickie have sex?" Maria asked.

"No, why would you think that? She's kind of crazy and gets angry way too fast." Jeff said.

Maria giggled softly then lied down next to Jeff and looked at him.

"I agree." Maria said with a chuckle.

"She needs some help." Jeff said.

"I agree with you again." Maria said with a smile.

"My painting looks like you." Jeff said.

Maria looked at Jeff confused then looked up at the ceiling. She was in awe when she saw that Jeff painted her on the wall. It was amazing, she couldn't believe he had painted her on the ceiling. In the morning when he wasn't drunk anymore he most likely wouldn't remember this night or that he painted it but Maria didn't care. It was special and it showed that he had to have feelings for her.

"It's not too late, it's never to late." Maria muttered.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"You may not remember me saying this but Jeff I love you." Maria said before she leaned over and kissed Jeff passionately on the lips.

Jeff kissed back and put an arm around Maria's waist as he turned on his side.

The kiss was quickly disrupted when Mickie showed up and grabbed Maria then pulled her off the bed. Mickie grabbed Maria by her hair then threw her at a wall.

"Mickie what the hell are you doing?!" Jeff yelled as he stood up.

Mickie glared at Maria then saw black paint and squeezed some from the bottle onto her hand before standing on the bed.

"Don't you dare." Jeff said as he leaned on a wall too drunk to stand on his own.

Mickie smirked before she put the black paint on the ceiling over the face of the Maria painting.

"She's an ugly piece of worthless shit. She doesn't deserve you Jeff, I do." Mickie said as she got off the bed then went over to Jeff.

"Get away from me, you're creepy and you destroyed the painting I worked really hard on." Jeff said as he glared at Mickie.

Maria finally got up then grabbed Mickie and threw her out of the bedroom. She went out to Mickie in the living room part of the room then grabbed Mickie and punched her.

"You are so pathetic!" Maria yelled.

They ended up on the balcony when Maria kicked Mickie outside then Mickie got up and slapped Maria.

"No I'm not, you think you deserve Jeff but you don't and you didn't deserve Phil. He's better off without you and so is Jeff!" Mickie yelled.

Maria didn't get a chance to say a word before she felt Mickie push her over the railing.

"Ahh!" Maria yelled as she tried to keep her grip onto the railing.

"Goodbye Maria." Mickie said as she went inside then grabbed an object then locked the glass door before breaking it with the object.

Maria kept holding the railing as tight as she could.

"Someone help!" Maria yelled.

**I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update whenever I can. Hopefully it won't take months. :) **


End file.
